Adaptacion
by MittaM
Summary: Zuko & Katara. Aprender de los demas,ser capaz de entenderlos. Ser guiado, y con suerte, crecer un poco mas internamente


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Con los capitulos "La roca hirviendo", quedo claro la aceptacion del grupo hacia Zuko, al menos por el momento.

Al escribir esto, pense en 3 cosas. La primera es el caso antes mencionado. La segunda fue recordando de forma un tanto difusa como Katara guiaba a Aang colocandose detras suyo en ciertos capitulos. Lo tercero fue la enseñanza de Iroh hacia Zuko en cuanto al conocimiento de los demas elementos.

Como no me agrada del todo forzar el margen de realidad de la serie, de seguro el final no se sentira con el mismo paso que la trama en si. Espero que no sea un inconveniente y que pueda ser apreciado.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Adaptacion**

Atardecía, y con ello se sentían los tenues cambios en conjunto con el terminar del día: La luz solar se hacia mas débil, resultando en una ligera claridad amarilla. El calor iba disminuyendo y la brisa empezaba a aumentar suavemente, mientras el silencio en los derredores se hacia cada vez mas evidente.

El templo de aire del este se unía a aquel ciclo, siendo iluminado por los rayos amarillos que aun quedaban. La temperatura disminuía muy lentamente, y las corrientes de aire empezaban a hacerse presente. Era como una entidad con vida, en la que algunas acciones se detenían y otras iniciaban de acuerdo a la hora en la que se encontraba.

Inclusive el grupo que acampaba en el templo imitaba el estado del lugar. Las conversaciones y actividades cesaban lentamente, dando lugar a tan solo murmullos y momentos de calma y reflexión entre los presentes, distrayéndose mientras miraban al horizonte de forma indiferente o al fuego que los calentaba, acompañados de los que compartían aquella misma experiencia con ellos.

Aunque normalmente ya no había un gran ímpetu para entrenar, Katara continuaba, con los pies sumergidos en la pileta de agua, moviéndose con gracia mientras controlaba el agua sin mucho esfuerzo.

No eran los movimientos mas complicados, sino lecciones básicas de control de agua que hacían que se desplazara lentamente de atrás hacia delante. De vez en cuando se formaban pilares de agua, que se alzaban y se sostenían perfectamente, para luego volver a derramarse y volver a su estado normal.

Ya había practicado lo suficiente en la mañana, e incluso había practicado con Aang el tiempo que siempre pasaban entrenando, impulsando sus habilidades lo más que podían. Aun así, siempre parecía quedarle algo de energía; energía que prefería gastar en control de agua que en ociosidad, lo cual la motivaba aun mas a encontrarse todas las tardes enfocada aquel ultimo entrenamiento del día.

La mayor parte del tiempo también le ayudaba a pensar. No era lo mismo que recostarse y mirar al cielo tranquilamente, pero mientras se concentraba, podía pensar de forma clara. Podía recordar lo que había vivido aquel día, y los días anteriores. Recordaba buenos tiempos, malos tiempos… En verdad no importaba. Todo era parte de un proceso de distracción más que otra cosa, distracción que le ayudaba a cerrar el día de forma mas tranquila.

Normalmente se encontraba sola cuando hacia esto. Aun si alguno de sus compañeros se encontrara en el animo de salir de la zona de campamento, no perderían el tiempo observándola entrenar de forma indefinida. A veces pensaba que, por pura cortesía evitaban estar cerca y distraerla, pero no creía que algo tan simple como aquello mereciera tal atención, por lo que siempre se convencía de que todos estaban muy ensimismados para estar en otro lugar u observar a alguien más.

-¿Te interrumpo?

Aquella pregunta saco a Katara de su ensimismamiento, abandonando su posición y eliminando su control de agua. Era una casualidad como en ese momento, mientras pensaba que nadie aparecería, fue interrumpida repentinamente. Habiendo reconocido de antemano la voz de Zuko, giro la cabeza y observo como se acercaba, deteniéndose al llegar al borde de la pileta.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sin haber reaccionado a tiempo, Katara se dio cuenta de la forma grosera en la que articulo esa pregunta. Aunque era muy peculiar encontrar a alguien divagando en aquel lugar del templo, no tenia por que sonar tan extrañada y directa.

-Descuida, no es nada –Respondió Zuko pasivamente, entendiendo aquella pregunta como un disfrazado rechazo. Entendió que la estaba interrumpiendo, por lo que sonrió y volteo rápidamente, mostrándole que había comprendido su error.

-¡No! Espera.

El tono de arrepentimiento era visible en la voz de Katara. No solo había sonado maleducada, sino que parecía seguir reflejando desprecio hacia Zuko, y algo que se había prometido era eliminar ese odio en forma de toxina que tenia dentro de ella. Era ridículo y ya no importaba, no en ese momento.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres –Oferto algo torpe, sin saber realmente cuales eran las intenciones de Zuko, quien se había girado y la miraba con cierta duda -. No esperaba a nadie. Pensé que era algo importante, ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo –Respondió Zuko tranquilamente, sentándose en el filo de la pileta -. No hay muchos ánimos para que alguien este deambulando sin rumbo alguno, ¿Cierto?

-Ni tampoco ánimos para entrenar supongo.

El irónico comentario de Katara aligero la situación, permitiendo a ambos sonreír y aceptar la presencia del otro.

-¿Algo terapéutico? –Pregunto Zuko, observando como Katara retomaba su posición y empezaba a moverse lentamente

-Me da tiempo de pensar y aclarar ideas –Respondió Katara sin voltear a mirar a Zuko, ya concentrada en el control del agua -. Esa es mi excusa, ¿Tienes alguna?

-Prefiero andar errando que estar sentado sin hacer nada

-Pero ahora estas sentado sin hacer nada –Apunto rápidamente Katara, no por capricho, sino mas bien de forma involuntaria

-Te estoy observando

-¿Eso de que forma cuenta? –Pregunto Katara, distrayéndose inconscientemente mientras volteaba a mirar a Zuko, un tanto sorprendida por ese tipo de respuesta

-Ver un maestro de un elemento es mucho mas que no hacer nada –Respondió Zuko, al parecer inmutado por la ligera sorpresa de Katara.

-Supongo… -Decidió responder Katara, dando por terminado ese tema

En esas horas, nunca había tenido un espectador, sin embargo se sentía de la misma forma como si estuviera sola, por lo que, si a Zuko no le molestaba, volvió a concentrarse, ajena a cualquier distracción, mientras el agua se movía a su voluntad

Sin darse cuenta, luego de un momento, Katara se encontró haciendo control de agua en completo silencio. Aun sabiendo que Zuko se encontraba detrás de ella, era imperceptible, como si la estuviera mirando de forma tan concentrada que su ser no se distraía en ninguna otra cosa

Lo que había sido en un comienzo insignificante, ahora empezaba a notarse rápidamente. No sentir la presencia de alguien, pero ser seguido por su mirada empezaba a desenfocar a Katara. Sentía como si estuviese siendo juzgada en silencio, sin la posibilidad de ocultarse de ninguna forma. Sabia que esa no debía ser la intención de Zuko, pero en ese momento era incapaz de evitar la sensación.

Desenfocada, agito con fuerzas sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que un pilar de agua se alzara bruscamente. Sin haberlo notado, incapaz de controlarlo a tiempo, el pilar se deshizo en mitad de su ascenso. Aunque debido a la profundidad de la pileta no estaba mojada más que a la altura de las rodillas, aquella situación había cambiado. Gruñendo un tanto frustrada, Katara apretaba mechones de su cabello, escurriendo el agua que había saltado sobre su cuerpo, pensando en que ya había llegado al límite por hoy.

-Seria mejor que me vaya a otro lado, ¿Cierto? –Explico Zuko, comprendiendo que aquel último evento era su culpa de alguna manera.

-Olvídalo. De cualquier forma ya he terminado –Respondió Katara amablemente, secando sus últimos mechones de cabello.

Aunque la presencia de Zuko era la razón por la que ya no continuaría, no venia la necesidad de revelarlo. No tenia importancia, y sobre todo no tenia por que hacerlo sentir culpable de forma innecesaria.

-¡Espera!

Mientras se acercaba al borde de la pileta para salir y ponerse sus ropas, Katara no pudo evitar voltear en dirección a Zuko, luego de la suplica inesperada por parte de este

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esos movimientos… eran de control de agua, ¿Cierto?

-Ciertamente lo eran –Respondió Katara extrañada ante la ridícula pregunta.

-¿Los aprendiste por medio de pergaminos, como el de los piratas?

-Algunos son básicos de nuestra tribu, otros los aprendí eventualmente

-De seguro –Dijo Zuko pensativamente -¿Tardaste mucho en aprenderlos?

Colmada ante lo extraño de la situación, Katara llevo sus manos a la cintura y arqueo ligeramente una ceja, observando detenidamente a Zuko, quien se encontraba de pie, mirándola atentamente, aunque parecía intentar mostrar indiferencia

-¿Se te ofrece algo Zuko?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Se defendió Zuko rápidamente.

-Porque me tienes retenida dentro de una pileta conversando con un tema no muy común, por lo que supongo que tienes algo en mente.

-¿Tu crees? –Volvió a defenderse Zuko, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia el horizonte distraídamente

Haciendo una mueca de duda, Katara dio por terminada la conversación y giro sobre sus pies. Al faltarle unos pasos para salir, escucho un repentino chapoteo tras ella. Volteo nuevamente, mirando de paso unos zapatos en el suelo, antes de ver la figura de Zuko en pie dentro de la pileta, directamente frente a ella.

-¿Zuko?

Sin dar ninguna respuesta, Zuko arqueo la espalda mientras hacia una reverencia frente a Katara, con la cabeza agachada y el cuerpo rígido. Katara, por su parte, no entendía completamente la escena, estando de pie sin saber como reaccionar.

-Por favor, enséñame control de agua –Se escucho decir Zuko, sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto Katara, sin terminar de entender la intención de Zuko

Saliendo de su reverencia, Zuko separo las piernas y extendió ambos brazos con las manos abiertas, recordando la postura enseñada por su tío Iroh.

-Mi tío me enseño de la fluidez de los movimientos de los maestros agua. Me explico como eso me ayudaría a enfrentarme al relámpago, pero no resulte muy bueno por mi propia cuenta.

Intentando mostrar su sinceridad hacia su pedido, Zuko empezó a moverse lentamente, recordando lo mejor que podía los movimientos enseñados. No sabia si le interesaría en lo mas mínimo a Katara, pero era la única salida que tenia.

Lógicamente, ver a un maestro fuego realizar movimientos de control de agua hizo que la primera reacción de Katara fuera una mezcla de duda y confusión. Mientras veía como Zuko repetía fielmente la cadencia de movimientos, Katara empezaba a reconocer las poses y acciones, distorsionadas por la rigidez y falta de habilidad por parte de Zuko. Luego de prestarle atención, la escena le llego a parecer graciosa.

-No eres muy bueno para el control de agua –Apunto Katara sonriente.

Zuko se detuvo al escucharla. La miro con un ligero tono de ansiedad, aunque le aliviaba ver que sonreía frente a su situación.

-Creo que es cuestión de tener un buen maestro

Esperando que la decisión le tomara un tiempo, Zuko se sorprendió al ver como casi inmediatamente Katara caminaba en su dirección de forma decidida.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Preparándome para entrenar? –Respondió Katara, extrañada por la sorpresa de Zuko

-¿Ahora?

Esperando una instrucción de levantarse a primera hora de la mañana para ser entrenado antes de entrenar a Aang, Zuko se sorprendió al ver la disposición de Katara de prestarle atención en ese momento

-No es exactamente la mejor hora del día, pero es mejor así –Explico Katara, acercándose a Zuko y tocando sus hombros –No necesitas entrenar rigurosamente para lo que deseas. Además, a esta hora no tendrás tanta fuerza y tensión en el cuerpo. Necesitas estar descansado, al menos mientras empiezas, sobre todo si tomas en cuenta que tienes que acostumbrarte a una disciplina totalmente distinta.

Zuko asintió, escuchando la explicación de Katara, entendiendo la atención que debe darle al hecho de que tiene que acostumbrarse a un estilo diferente. Por su mente pasaba la idea de no querer ser un gran problema para Katara, por lo cual también agradeció mentalmente por haberlo aceptado. Katara soltó sus hombros, y se alejo unos cuantos pasos, mirándolo atentamente.

-Empieza nuevamente.

Respondiendo inmediatamente a la orden, Zuko se quito su chaleco y se puso en posición. Extendió los brazos y posiciono sus piernas, repasando los movimientos que conocía lentamente. Los repetía constantemente, intentando hacer cada secuencia igual que la otra.

De vez en cuando, observaba de reojo a Katara, la cual se mantenía de pie firmemente, observándolo atentamente. No portaba una mirada incómoda, sino más bien concentrada, como un maestro observaría a un alumno. Aquella mirada le daba cierto alivio, y le instigaba a dar el mismo ímpetu que ella parecía tener en enseñarle.

-Espera

Al instante, Zuko retorno a una estancia firme, esperando cualquier comentario por parte de Katara.

-Estas muy rígido. Debes soltarte, dejar fluir suavemente el movimiento.

Katara se acerco y se puso detrás de Zuko. Extendió sus brazos y los coloco lateralmente a los de Zuko, mientras presionaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-Te guiare. Dirige suavemente tu cuerpo como yo lo indique.

Aun sorprendido por el repentino acto, Zuko obedeció al pie de la letra, moviendo suavemente los brazos en la dirección que sentía que Katara los desplazaba.

La diferencia entre sus dos alumnos era considerable. En comparación con Aang, aquella posición resultaba un tanto difícil con Zuko. No solo era más alto que ella, sino que su espalda era mucho más ancha, por lo que tenía que sujetarlo por las muñecas, pues le era imposible emparejar las manos. Esto resultaba en que tenia que presionar su cuerpo fuertemente contra el suyo, sintiendo el trazado de su musculatura y el ritmo de su corazón.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que aquella actividad se sintiera incomoda por ambos bandos. Aunque esa no era la intención, aquel contacto se sentía muy intimo, haciendo que Zuko no fuese capaz enfocarse completamente. Aun con el vendaje que usaba, el sentir el pecho de Katara contra su espalda le resultaba incomodo y perturbador, pues no quería distraerse de tal forma en esos momentos.

Instintivamente, al ver que no estaba resultando, ambas partes se separaron inmediatamente, Zuko un paso hacia delante y Katara varios pasos atrás. Ninguno de los dos dijo cual fue el motivo por el cual se separaron, pero era obvio cual era.

-Tendremos que cambiar –Se escucho decir Katara, aun detrás de Zuko.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto Zuko extrañado

Como había explicado, Katara se coloco frente a Zuko, dándole la espalda. Tomo sus manos y las dirigió de modo que colocara las suyas sobre las de ella. Dio unos pasos atrás y su espalda toco su pecho.

Recordando lo que había pasado hace un momento, ambos se mantuvieron quietos, tocando el cuerpo del otro.

Involuntariamente, Zuko empezó a captar todo lo que su cuerpo estaba percibiendo. Desde aquella posición, podía sentir el suave movimiento de Katara mientras respiraba. Sus manos podían abrazar las de ella. La suavidad, no solo de sus manos, sino de su piel en general resultaba agradable, la cual sentía a través de sus brazos y por parte de su abdomen, el cual rozaba la parte descubierta de la espalda de Katara.

Aunque lo había dicho como la solución lógica, Katara nunca había estado de esa forma. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de ser sujetado por Aang, aunque cualquiera de las dos posiciones debía ser la misma.

Ahora mismo, no era ella que tenia la posición superior. Ahora estaba sumida, sujetada debajo de alguien. La complexión de Zuko era notable, sintiendo la firmeza de sus brazos por sobre los de ella, y el tacto de su torso era fuerte y firme. Quizás era por el tiempo que llevaba estando en el agua, pero sentía una ligera calidez manando del cuerpo de Zuko, acompañada por su respiración, la cual irremediablemente palpaba su hombro y parte de su cuello.

Percibiendo los problemas que podía causar, Katara prefirió mantenerse firme ante el asunto. Intento pasar todo aquello de la forma más superficial posible. Al notar el mismo nerviosismo e incomodidad de Zuko, volteo su cabeza ligeramente y se encontró con el rostro de Zuko. Le sonrió levemente mientras afirmaba un poco más la posición:

-No te preocupes. Relájate –Dijo Katara, intentando mantener su posición como maestra y mejorando la situación para ambos

Despejando su mente, Zuko empezó a concentrarse. Después de un tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y perder la resistencia y rigidez que normalmente tenia.

Al sentir esto, Katara palpo las manos de Zuko sutilmente, explicándole que empezarían. Cuando ambos estaban preparados, Katara empezó a moverse lentamente. Como ya tenía ordenado, Zuko desplazaba su cuerpo por el camino que el de Katara trazaba.

-Muy bien. Sígueme, y mantente tranquilo, fluido.

Lo que hacia un momento era un estado de incomodidad y una imposibilidad, ahora resultaba una práctica agradable. Sin necesidad de practicar más de una vez, el vaivén de los movimientos tomó curso propio, uno siguiendo fielmente al otro.

La luz amarillenta del sol iluminaba de forma brillante el agua. Con el paso del tiempo, era menos necesario para Katara moverse lentamente, y menos necesario para Zuko seguir metódicamente los movimientos. Pronto todo se había vuelto una danza sincronizada, donde ambos repetían el patrón con gracia y sutileza.

El calmado y familiar curso que aquella situación tomaba hizo que la distancia entre ambos se recortara. Katara ya no estaba atenta del tacto de las manos o el torso de Zuko. Mas aun, se había acostumbrado a sentir como si en algún momento del entrenamiento, era el quien la dirigía. Tenía voluntad, y aprendía rápido

Por su parte, Zuko también se percato de la forma en que las cosas estaban tomando curso. Instintivamente, se recostó un poco mas sobre Katara, hundiendo suavemente su rostro en sus cabellos. Aunque el movimiento de ambos era muy preciso, aun podía sentir el rozamiento constante de su piel desnuda con la suya. Aunque no lo distraía, la sensación era muy agradable.

Tomándolo de referencia, los rayos del sol eran cada vez más débiles, lo que anunciaba el pronto ocultamiento de este. Instintivamente, ambos se percataron e iban reduciendo la velocidad de sus movimientos

-Aprendes muy rápido –Dijo Katara luego de mucho tiempo en silencio, aun un tanto sumergida en la sensación que habían recibido.

-Eres una buena maestra –Respondió Zuko desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Al momento de detenerse, se dieron cuenta de cosas que no habían notado hasta después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo. La respiración de ambos era un poco más agitada que antes y la temperatura corporal de Katara había aumentado desde que habían iniciado. Individualmente ambos se dieron cuenta que sentían un extraño vacío en el estomago, y sobre todo, aun cuando se habían detenido y estaban de pie firmes, seguían en la misma posición.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Zuko apretó lo más sutil que pudo sus manos, confirmando que aun no había soltado las de Katara, y que aun se encontraba de pie detrás de él con el cuerpo aun rozándose ligeramente contra el suyo.

Aunque intento evitarlo, el pequeño apretón de Zuko fue notado por Katara, quien devolvió el gesto, moviendo suavemente los dedos. Estuvieron así unos momentos, rozando los dedos del otro, sin hacer nada más.

Por más deseo que tenían ambos, ninguno fue capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Aun cuando tenían las piernas sumergidas en agua hasta las rodillas, aun cuando la oscuridad se hacia presente, aun cuando todo aquello había dejado de ser un entrenamiento inicial, todo se mantuvo igual. No había voluntad en ese momento.

Ocultando su rostro en los cabellos de Katara, Zuko hacia lo posible por no respirarle sobre la piel. No quería incomodarla, aunque no sabía del todo cual era el estado en que ella se encontraba.

Mientras seguía rozando sus dedos, sintió movimientos mas pronunciados por parte de los dedos de Katara. Suavemente, los dedos de ella se entrelazaron con los suyos. La palma de la mano de Zuko termino abarcando delicadamente la mano de Katara.

Movido por la sorpresa, Zuko separo su cabeza del cabello de Katara y lo acerco a su cuello. Mientras se movía sintió un ligero estremecimiento por parte de Katara, aunque hacia lo posible por permanecer inmóvil. Cuando logro posicionarse, Zuko pudo ver el rostro de Katara. Sonreía débilmente, y miraba hacia abajo, contemplando el agua sobre la que estaban sumergidos. Suspiro suavemente mientras miraba sus facciones, mientras recostaba completamente su cabeza en el hombro.

-Puedo soltarte si lo deseas –Explico Zuko con la voz ahogada, sintiendo un frío interno mientras hablaba.

La única respuesta que recibió de Katara fue un apretón fuerte en sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba un poco la cabeza. Su rostro reflejaba una extraña emoción; no sabia si se arrepentía por aquella situación, o por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. De cualquier forma, el mensaje fue percibido por Zuko, quien le confirmo su deseo, apretando ligeramente sus manos.

Esperando que los pocos segundos de vida de aquel momento se extinguieran, ambos se ensimismaron tranquilamente, uno pensando en el lugar que tiene al lado del Avatar, y lo que significa para el, el otro pensando en la persona que se sacrifico por el, quien lo amaba mas de lo que sabia. Por suerte no tenían que pensar en aquel momento, pues era imposible olvidarlo, seguro que no.

**Fin.**


End file.
